Destiny!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: Kyu datang dengan tiba-tiba dalam kehidupan Min. Dengan perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh dan seiring bejalannya waktu, apakah mereka akan menemukan sesuatu yang indah di hati mereka pada akhirnya?. #bad summary - -. BXB. KyuMin. enJOY .
1. Chapter 1

**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Drama, Romance, Comedy (?)

**Length **: Chapter

**Warning** : BXB, typo, Kyu 8 tahun Min 17 tahun, dan hal-hal yangtidak berkenan lainnya.

**Summary** : Kyu datang dengan tiba-tiba dalam kehidupan Min. Dengan perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh dan seiring bejalannya waktu, apakah mereka akan menemukan sesuatu yang indah di hati mereka pada akhirnya?. #bad summary -_-

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

Hanya ingin menuangkan ide yang ada, selamat membaca. enJOY!.^^

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ belasan tahun terlihat berjalan sendirian di sebuah lorong perumahan. Dia terus menunduk sambil sesekali menendang apa yang ada dalam jangkauan kakinya. Kalau kita lihat dari baju yang dia kenakan, sepertinya dia adalah murid sekolah tingkat atas.

"Huft," sesekali terdengar helaan nafas dari bibirnya. Sepertinya sebuah beban berat tengah dia tanggung saat ini.

_Namja_ itu terus berjalan sambil tetap memandang tanah yang di laluinya.

"_Ahjussi_..." sebuah suara menghentikan langkah lebarnya. Menoleh ke kiri-kanan dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Sedikit mengendikkan bahu mencoba tak peduli, dia kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan itu.

"Ya! _Ahjussi_! Tolonglah aku."

_Namja_ itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya, kali ini dengan ekspresi sedikit ketakutan yang menghiasi wajah. Kembali menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dan sekali lagi tak menemukan apapun selain kegelapan. Ah... ya, ini malam hari, jadi kalian harus membayangkan suasana yang gelap saat ini.

_Namja_ itu mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba meremang, hantu, ya... yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah yang memanggilnya itu hantu.

Sedikit mengeratkan ransel yang ada di punggungnya, dia bersiap untuk berlari dari suara tak jelas itu, tapi...

Greep

Kakinya terasa di tahan oleh sesuatu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis _namja_ itu, tangan dan kakinya juga terasa dingin.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin ada hantu, ini pasti ulah orang iseng," dengan sedikit menguatkan diri sendiri, akhirnya _namja_ itu menolehkan kepalanya memandang sesuatu yang menahan langkah kakinya.

Sesosok tubuh kecil sedang memeluk erat kaki kanannya. Heh! TUYUL!, oh... tapi kenapa rasanya sosok itu terlalu tampan untuk di sebut TUYUL. Rambut hitam ikal, bibir yang sedikit tebal, kulit pucat, wajah yang terbentuk tampan, dan tatapan yang tajam, ya... walaupun dengan pakaian yang sedikit lusuh dan wajah kotor, tapi harus di akui kalau dia memang tampan.

"_Y-Ya_! _Nuguya_?" _namja_ itu sedikit menggoyangkan kakinya agar sosok kecil itu menyingkir, tapi bukanya lepas, sosok kecil itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Ahjussi_... tolonglah aku, aku lapar," sosok kecil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kaki si _namja_.

"_Ya_! Kau siapa? Lepaskan pelukanmu pada kakiku," _namja_ itu masih saja menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, kali ini dengan sedikit keras. Berhasil... sosok kecil itu terhempas ke tanah dengan paksa.

"_Ish_... kau kasar sekali dengan anak kecil, _annyeonghaseyo_... Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_, aku lapar, bisakah aku meminta makan," sosok kecil itu terlihat membungkukkan badannya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

_Namja_ itu hanya terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi, tapi sejurus kemudian dia sudah menurunkan badannya, menyeimbangkan denga tinggi _namja_ kecil itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah... ini sudah malam, kenapa kau sendirian di sini? Orang tuamu dimana? Apa mereka tinggal di daerah ini juga?"

"Namamu siapa _Ahjussi_? Aku lapar, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan si _namja_, Kyuhyun malah melemparkan pertanyaan untuk _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu langsung berdiri dengan tangan di pingganya.

"_Ya_! Aku bertanya padamu, seharusnya kau menjawabnya, bukan malah ganti bertanya padaku."

Kyuhyun hanya _nyengir _mendengar omelan namja di depannya.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu _Ahjussi_, tapi berikan aku makan dulu, _otteyo_?"

_Namja_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kenap dia harus bertemu dengan sosok 'tuyul' menyebalkan seperti ini?.

"Karena aku baik hati, baiklah ikuti aku, tapi... _ya_! Aku masih kelas 2 SMA, jangan seenaknya memanggilku _Ahjussi_ seperti itu, panggil aku _Hyung_,"

"_Aniyo_, aku lebih suka memanggilmu _Ahjussi_, ayo kita segera ke rumahmu," Kyuhyun menarik tangan _namja_ itu dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan.

"_Ya_! Bocah... tidak sopan!" _namja_ itu hanya bisa mengumpat dengan tangan yang terseret untuk berjalan mengikuti tarikan sosok 'tuyul' itu.

.

.

_Namja_ berseragam sekolah itu hanya bisa menatap takjub pada pemandangan di depannya. Sesosok _namja_ kecil sedang makan dengan sangat lahapnya seperti tidak pernah makan selama 1 bulan. Setelah adegan tarik-menarik yang di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun yang mengakibatkan mereka salah gang menuju arah rumahnya gara-gara tarikan itu, pada akhirnya si _namja _yang mengambil alih adegan tarik-menarik itu. Dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang, Kyuhyun sedang makan dengan lahapnya sedangkan si _namja _hanyabisa memandang takjub sambil sesekali menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, nanti tersedak," _namja_ itu menatap dengan khawatir.

"Ini enak sekali, _Ahjussi_," Kyuhyun masih terus melahap makanannya dengan semangat. Sedangkan si _namja_ memilih untuk diam menikmati makanannya sambil memperhatikan pemandangan itu.

"_Ahjussi_, namamu siapa?" Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan makanannya dan menatap si _namja _yang tengah menunduk menatap makanan di depannya.

Tak ada sahutan.

"_Ahjussi_, namamu siapa?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, tangannya menggoyangakan lengan _namja_ itu pelan.

"Eh... apa?" si _namja_ tergagap dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun? Namamu siapa? Apa kau tidak risih sejak tadi di sebut '_namja_ itu' dan 'si _namja'_, aku saja risih mendengarnya," Kyuhyun menatap _namja_ itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Eh... aku, namaku Lee Sungmin,"

"Oh... Sungmin _Ahjussi_, oke... apakah kau tidak merasa aku bau, kau tidak menyuruhku untuk mandi, _Ahjussi_?" Kyuhyun kembali berbicara dengan perkataan sesukanya.

_Namja_ bernama Sungmin tadi hanya bingung melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini dari planet mana? Kufikir, kau terlalu aneh untuk ukuran anak seusiamu,"

"Aku lebih dewasa daripada yang kau lihat, ayolah _Ahjussi_... aku ingin mandi, pinjami aku baju juga," Kyuhyun turun dari kursi di ruang makan yang di dudukinya, dan mulai berjalan mengitari rumah milik Sungmin.

"Rumah sebesar ini kau hanya tinggal sendiri? Tidak ada pembantu yang berjejer-jejer, yang ada hanya tukang kebun dan bibi pembersih rumah dan memasak makanan? Oh... sayang sekali,"

Sungmin hanya diam sambil mengikuti kemana langkah kaki itu pergi. Kyuhyun menaiki tangga rumah mewah itu dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Pasti ini kamarmu?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Darimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Gampang saja, ukiran pintu kamarmu berbeda dengan pintu lainnya, kecuali pintu yang berhadapan dengan kamar ini, itu pasti kamar kedua orang tuamu,"

Sungmin kembali mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, _namja_ kecil ini sepertinya berbahaya. Dia terlalu cerdas, semaunya dan dewasa.

"Ah... aku benar-benar bau. Aku masuk ya, _Ahjussi_," Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dan masuk ke dalam dengan seenaknya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin di buat takjub oleh tingkah Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan handuk besar yang melilit tubuhnya. Sungmin hanya diam menatapnya dari ranjang yang tengah dia duduki.

"_Ahjussi_, pinjami aku baju,"

"Kau mau memakai bajuku? Kau akan tenggelam di dalamnya,"

"Eng... tidak apa-apa, daripada aku kedinginan," Kyuhyun berjalan menuju almari besar yang berada di kamar Sungmin. Memilih-milih beberapa baju, dan pada akhirnya mengambil sebuah kaos hitam milik Sungmin. Tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang memandanginya, Kyuhyun menanggalkan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dan mulai memakai kaos itu, ups... sebuah celana hitam kecil bertengger di bagian pinggul sampai pahanya, ternyata saya tidak cukup berani untuk membuat Kyu _naked_ di depan Min, meskipun dia masih kecil. #abaikan

"Hahahahaha," suara tawa terdengar dari dalam kamar itu. Kyuhyun menoleh sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Ya! _Ahjussi_... jangan menertwakanku," Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Sungmin dan naik ke atas ranjang yang sedang Sungmin duduki. Sungmin berusaha meredam tawanya dengan menutupi mulutnya.

"Haha... _mian_, kau terlihat lucu sekali menggunakan baju itu, kau seperti memakai daster,"  
"_Ya_! _Ahjussi_, _ish_... aku mau tidur saja, aku mengantuk," Kyuhyun merangkak menuju bantal di ranjang itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Memeluk guling di sampingnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"_Ya_! Kau belum menjelaskan kau ini siapa, darimana, kenapa mengikutiku, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini, dan dimana rumahmu?. Dan juga... jangan tidur disini, kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu," Sungmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras, berharap Kyuhyun mau bangun dan pindah dari ranjangnya.

"_Ish_... _Ahjussi_ berisik sekali, besok aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, dan aku tidak mau pindah dari sini, aku mau tidur denganmu. _Jjal jayo_, _ahjussi_" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling di depannya dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus di kamar itu. Sementara Sungmin, hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, beban di pikiran Sungmin semakin bertambah berat. Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

TBC

PS : Bingung? Saya juga, hehehe. Pendek? Karena yang ada di pikiran saya terlalu panjang untuk di tuliskan, maka saya hentikan saja sampai disini. Untuk selanjutnya akan di jelaskan asal muasal Kyu dan apa beban yang di tanggung oleh Min. Semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan ini sampai akhir, hehe, salah satu kebiasaan buruk saya yang kata orang lain menyebalkan ^^. Semoga berkenan dan saya menerima **saran yang membangun.**

Yang sudah membaca, bahkan berapresiasi dalam bentuk apapun di tulisan saya yang sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan '**Jeongmal Gamsahabnida**'. Itu benar-benar menyenangkan. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ish_... _Ahjussi_ berisik sekali, besok aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, dan aku tidak mau pindah dari sini, aku mau tidur denganmu. _Jjal jayo_, _Ahjussi_" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling di depannya dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus di kamar itu. Sementara Sungmin, hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, beban di pikiran Sungmin semakin bertambah berat. Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

.

KyuMin!

Other Cast

**Warning** : BXB, typo(s), **Kyu** 8 tahun **Min** 17 tahun, dan hal-hal yangtidak berkenan lainnya.

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

Hanya ingin menuangkan ide yang ada, selamat membaca.

en**JOY!**

.

Chapter 2

Sesosok _namja_ kecil terlihat mengeliat di atas sebuah ranjang besar. Terduduk dari posisi sebelumnya dan mengucek kedua matanya dengan pelan, khas ekspresi bangun tidur seorang bocah.

Setelah mendapatkan kesadaran penuh dari aktifitas bangun tidurnya, dia menoleh ke samping tempat dia berbaring tadi. Sesosok _namja_ yang lebih besar darinya masih terlelap disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangi sosok itu. Sungmin. Masih berkutat dengan mimpinya, tidur meringkuk tanpa menggunakan selimut di tepi ranjang, dengan wajah yang sangat polos dan mulut sedikit terbuka, menggemaskan. Kyuhyun beringsut memakaikan selimut pada Sungmin, menatap wajah damai Sungmin sambil terkekeh, tangannya _menowel-nowel_ pipi Sungmin dan kembali terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya, dia mencodongkan wajahnya dan mencium pelan pipi Sungmin.

Setelah yakin Sungmin tidak terbangun, Kyuhyun beranjak turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai aktifitas barunya di pagi itu.

Ting Tong...

Suara bel rumah itu berbunyi tepat setelah Kyuhyun selesai memakai bajunya yang semalam sempat Sungmin cuci dan keringkan sesaat setelah Kyuhyun tertidur. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara bel, mungkin Sungmin kelelahan. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu rumah itu. Beranjak menuruni tangga dan berlari kecil menuju pintu.

Tangan kecilnya menggapai gagang pintu yang sejajar dengan tinggi badannya. Sesosok manusia berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"_Nuguseyo_?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat sosok asing yang tak bergeming menatapnya. Tak jauh beda dengannya, sosok itu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau siapa?" sesosok manusia itu berjalan melewati Kyuhyun dan dengan santainya masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin.

"Ya! _Ahjumma_, kenapa kau masuk begitu saja? Apa kau mau mencuri? Seharusnya kau katakan dulu kau itu siapa?" Kyuhyun mengejar sosok itu dengan tak terima, tangannya terentang di hadapan sang manusia.

"_Ya_! Bocah! Ini rumah adikku, wajar kalau aku bebas keluar-masuk rumah ini. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau itu siapa, bocah! Jangan-jangan kau yang mau mencuri disini? Dan juga... aku _namja_, jadi jangan panggil aku _Ahjumma_!" dengan nada sedikit di tekan, sosok itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak bersahabat. Enak saja dia dikira mau mencuri, untuk membeli rumah ini saja dia mampu. Dan juga _Ahjumma_? Cih... panggilan apa itu, dia _namja_ tulen, dadanya-pun rata, dia juga memakai setelan jas pria. Memang _sih_ wajahnya, em... terlihat cantik dan kulit putih susunya sangat mendukung, tapi tetap saja dia juga terlihat tampan di saat yang bersamaan, harusnya bocah itu tahu, _dong_!.

"_Hyeong_? Jadi Sungmin _Ahjussi_ itu punya kakak? Ah... baiklah, _Jeongsohabnida_, _joneun_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_, _bangapseumnida_, kakak _Ahjussi_," Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya di depan sosok itu 90 derajat. Sedang sosok itu masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kurang puas. Kakak _Ahjussi_? Panggilan macam apa lagi itu yang terlontar dari si bocah!.

"Heechul _Hyeong_?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan dua orang berbeda usia itu. Terlihat Sungmin menuruni tangga utama menuju kamarnya sambil mengucek matanya dan masih memakai piyamanya. Sepertinya tidurnya terganggu oleh suara berisik di lanta bawah itu.

"Ah... Sungmin-_ah_, kau baru bangun tidur? Kenapa masih memakai piyama? Kau tidak bersiap-siap ke sekolah," sosok yang di panggil 'Heechul _Hyeong_' itu mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan merapikan rambut Sungmin yang terlihat berantakan, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Hem... sepertinya aku sedikit masuk angin, _Hyeong_. Izinkan aku ke pihak sekolah, ya?" Sungmin sedikit merengek ke _Hyeong_-nya itu.

Kyuhyun? Dimana bocah itu? Ah... dia hanya bisa mendecih melihat 'kemesraan' kakak-adik itu. Pipinya menggembung tanda tak suka, kemana Lee Sungmin yang berteriak-teriak padanya kemarin malam, kenapa sekarang dia jadi manja seperti itu.

"Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan menghubungi pihak sekolah dan meminta izin untukmu tidak masuk hari ini."

Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk _Hyeong_nya itu dengan erat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, _aigo_... lihatlah, bibirnya sudah mengerucut dengan sempurna.

"_Ahjussi_... kau mengacuhkanku?" Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Sungmin dan menarik-narik kecil piyamanya.

Sungmin yang merasa sedikit terganggu, melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang _Hyeong_ dan menatap ke bawah. Sesosok bocah tengah menarik-narik bajunya dan memasang tampang merajuk.

"_Omo_... ku pikir semalam itu hanya halusinasiku saja, kau benar-benar nyata, Cho... em... Cho Kyuhyun," Sungmin terlonjak menatap Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Dia berfikir semalam itu hanya halusinasinya akibat pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhinya.

"_Ya_! _Ahjussi_, kau masih menganggapku hantu. _Ish_... kau jahat sekali, bahkan semalam kau masih sempat mencucikan bajuku, kenapa masih tidak percaya kalau aku ini nyata?" Kyuhyun terlihat semakin kesal.

"Bocah kurang ajar ini siapa Sungmin-_ah_, seingatku kita tak punya saudara yang seperti ini," Heechul menatap Sungmin menuntut pejelasan. Sedangkan yang di tatap, hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah... dia datang dengan tiba-tiba di kegelapan malam dan meminta makan padaku, dengan seenaknya juga tidur di ranjangku, ck... memang benar, bocah yang menyebalkan,"

"_Ahjussi_... kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku bahkan sudah berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu hari ini," sekurang ajar apapun Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah sesosok bocah 8 tahun, mendengar obrolan dua namja 'cantik' di depannya ini membuatnya sedikit tersinggung. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, siap mengeluarkan kristal beningnya.

"Hey... aku cuma bicara kenyataan, kenapa tampangmu terlihat ingin menangis seperti itu, ayolah... katanya kau lebih dewasa dari yang terlihat, kenapa hanya mendengar seperti ini kau sudah ingin menangis?" Sungmin berjongkok, mensejajarkan badannya dengan Kyunyun, memegang bahunya untuk menenangkan, sedikit panik melihat ekspresi hendak menangis Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja kita teruskan percakapan ini. Kalian pasti belum makan, _kan_? _Ja_... kita ke meja makan, pasti bibi sudah menyiapkan makanan enak untuk sarapan kita," Heechul mencoba menengahi percakapan itu. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung dengan situasi itu. Tapi, jika itu terus di lanjutkan dia tak yakin akan mendapat jawaban. Sebaiknya mereka sarapan terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian membicarakan kelanjutannya, bukankah membicarakan sesuatu setelah perut kenyang itu akan lebih membuahkan hasil. #teori sendiri ^^.

.

.

"Baiklah... sekarang bisa mulai kau ceritakan darimana asal-usulmu, Cho Kyuhyun," suara Kim Heechul terdengar memulai pembicaraan serius pagi itu. Mereka telah selesai makan dan sekarang duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dan Sungmin bergantian, kemudian menghembuskan nafas beratnya, bersiap-siap menumpahkan segala yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku... anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di kota ini. Aku tak ingat sejak umur berapa aku tinggal di sana, yang jelas sejak kecil aku sudah hidup disana. Sebenarnya semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Hingga pada suatu hari hak milik dari panti asuhan itu berubah. Diambil alih oleh orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan," Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Matanya menatap Heechul dan Sungmin yang tengah serius mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Dan mulai saat itu keadaan panti asuhan berubah menjadi seperti neraka. Mereka memanfaatkan kami untuk mendapatkan uang. Megirim proposal untuk mencari donasi pada orang-orang kaya. Kami di suruh untuk berpura-pura memasang wajah meminta di kasihani, dan mereka memakan semua donasi tersebut tanpa menyalurkannya pada kebutuhan kami. Bahkan kami hanya bisa makan 1 kali sehari dan tidur hanya beralaskan kerpet tipis."

"Tak cukup dengan itu, mereka terlalu tamak, mereka mulai menyuruh kami untuk mencuri. Mencuri uang orang-orang yang datang berkunjung ke panti asuhan kami, berpura-pura bertampang polos agar tidak ketahuan, semua sudah terskenario dengan baik tanpa pernah terbongkar. Bahkan juga, jika ada pasangan yang ingin mengadopsi kami, mereka akan sekuat tenaga menghalangi niat itu, mereka tidak ingin kami membocorkan kelicikan mereka."

"Lalu? Kau memutuskan untuk melarikan diri?" setelah sekian lama terdiam, suara Sungmin terdengar menyela cerita itu. Heechul melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin kemudian kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun, dia juga ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Ya... aku merasa tidak nyaman, bukankah mencuri dan berbohong itu adalah perbuatan yang buruk? Aku tidak mau memiliki banyak dosa, akhirnya aku mencoba melarikan diri. Mereka mengetahuinya dan mengejarku, sampai akhirnya aku bersembunyi di lorong gang ini sampai malam dan melihat _Ahjussi_ lewat, kalau saja _Ahjussi_ tidak lewat di jalan itu, entahlah, mungkin aku sudah tertangkap mereka," Kyuhyun mengahiri ceritanya dan bersender pada sofa sampil memejamkan matanya. Bocah berumur 8 tahun di suguhkan dengan hal seberat ini, ck... itu sungguh tak sebanding.

"Cih... seharusnya orang-orang seperti itu di lenyapkan saja dari bumi ini. Di mana panti asuhan itu, Cho? Aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi kenalanku agar mereka menyelidikinya. Hal bodoh seperti itu harus segera di hentikan,"

"Aku sangat hafal alamatnya _Ahjussi_, akan aku catatkan, aku juga muak degan itu, aku ingin membebaskan teman-temanku yang berada disana,"

"Jadi, kau mau tinggal disini sampai kapan?" Sungmin kembali membuka suaranya. Apa dia harus mengasuh anak ini, enak saja, memang siapa dia?.

"Eung... kalau _Ahjussi_ tidak keberatan, aku ingin tinggal disini menemanimu. Kau tidak kasihan melihat bocah tampan nan jenius sepertiku terlantar di jalanan?. Kalau aku di makan kucing garong, bagaimana?"

"_Ish_... kucing garong kepalamu? Bicaralah pada Heechul _Hyeong_, aku mau mandi dulu, badanku terasa lengket semua" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. Naik ke atas menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau serius mau tinggal disini?" Heechul menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"_He'em_," Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka menerima orang yang bisa melindungi Sungminie, sedangkan kau masih kecil, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Heechul mencibir melihat Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan melindungi Sungmin _Ahjussi_ sekuat yang aku bisa, aku berjanji untuk itu," Kyuhyun memasang wajah seriusnya. Heechul terperangah menatap ekspresi itu, dia tidak menyangka bocah berumur 8 tahun di depannya bisa berucap dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

"_Ahjussi_ kakak kandung Sungmin _Ahjussi_?"

Heechul mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, pertanyaan yang tidak dia duga. Setelah berfikir sejenak, dia memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku kakak sepupunya. Sungmin hanya memiliki seorang adik laki-laki sebagai saudaranya, dan yang pasti kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, sekarang mereka sudah tidak ada, tepat seminggu yang lalu mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat akan pulang dari Jepang ke Korea. Sungmin yang memang saat itu tidak ikut ke Jepang selamat dari insiden kecelakaan itu. Dia sekarang hidup sendirian, pikirannya tertekan oleh kematian keluarganya. Hanya aku, saudara sepupunya yang dekat dengannya, jadi jangan heran jika dia manja dan bergantung padaku. Sebenarnya ada juga beberapa saudara yang lainnya, tapi mereka terlalu jauh untuk bisa memantau Sungminie. Jadi, aku akan sangat senang jika ada yang bisa menemani Sungmin saat ini. Aku tidak mungkin memantaunya setiap saat. Aku juga punya pekerjaan, belum lagi perusahaan Lee Samchon yang harus ku ambil alih sementara sambil menunggu Sungmin memenuhi persyaratan menjadi _Sajangnim_ dan mengelolanya sendiri. Ah... aku terlalu panjang bercerita, apa kau faham dengan yang ku ceritakan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan ragu, "Eng... sedikit-sedikit aku faham maksud _Ahjussi_. _Choa_... aku akan menemani Sungmin _Ahjussi_ di rumah ini, aku akan melindunginya dari apapun, aku janji," Kyuhyun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Heechul.

Heechul menarik satu sudut bibirya ke atas dan mencoba menuruti permintaan bocah itu.

"Dasar bocah," dia menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kyuhyun. Sedang tangannya yang bebas mengacak gemas rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kupegang janjimu. Dia terlihat seperti sosok yang kuat, tapi jangan terkecoh dengan sikapnya itu, sebenarnya dia sosok yang rapuh, meskipun kau masih bocah, aku harap aku bisa mengandalkanmu,"

"Siap _Ahjussi_," Kyuhyun melakukan gerakan hormat di depan Heechul.

Menjagamu... perasaan ini menghangat, seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Mungkin itu adalah awal dari takdir kita.

TBC

NB : untuk chingu yang meminta Kyuhyun adalah sosok dewasa yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anak kecil, mian, saya tidak bisa mengubah genre ff ini, mohon memakluminya ^^.

Semoga berkenan dan saya menerima **saran yang membangun.**

Yang sudah membaca, bahkan berapresiasi dalam bentuk apapun di tulisan saya yang sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan '**Jeongmal Gamsahabnida**'. Itu benar-benar menyenangkan. ^^ #bow


	3. Chapter 3

"Kupegang janjimu. Dia terlihat seperti sosok yang kuat, tapi jangan terkecoh dengan sikapnya itu, sebenarnya dia sosok yang rapuh, meskipun kau masih bocah, aku harap aku bisa mengandalkanmu,"

"Siap _Ahjussi_," Kyuhyun melakukan gerakan hormat di depan Heechul.

Menjagamu... perasaan ini menghangat, seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Mungkin itu adalah awal dari takdir kita.

KyuMin!

Other Cast

**Warning** : BXB, typo(s), **Kyu** 8 tahun **Min** 17 tahun, dan hal-hal yangtidak berkenan lainnya.

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

Hanya ingin menuangkan ide yang ada, selamat membaca.

en**JOY!**

.

Chapter 3

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sungmin menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan perlahan, rambutnya terlihat basah dan setelan _pajama_ yang tadi di kenakannya sudah berubah menjadi kaos polo berwarna biru cerah serta celana putih selutut. Menatap pada Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang berbicara serius. Sejak kapan mereka akrab seperti itu?.

"Ah... kau sudah selesai mandi. Kebetulan _Hyung_ sudah mau pergi, Kyuhyun-_ah_... aku titip Sungminnie, jaga dia baik-baik," Heechul berjalan mendekati sungmin dan memeluknya sekilas kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Sungmin.

"_Chamkkaman_, apa maksud _Hyung_ menitipkanku pada Kyuhyun, ada yang tidak ku ketahui disini? Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi saat aku mandi?" Sungmin menahan langkah Heechul yang akan beranjak meninggalkan rumahnya. Enak saja mau pergi sebelum menjelaskan apa-apa padanya, titip-titip... mereka kira Sungmin itu barang.

"Ah... mulai sekarang Kyuhyun akan tinggal disini, dia akan menemanimu, lagipula kasihan dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini," Heechul menjelaskan dengan tenang pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ menyetujuinya? Bukankah Kyuhyun itu orang asing bagi kita, kenapa _Hyung_ membiarkannya tinggal disini?" Sungmin tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak itu, yang akan tinggal serumah dengan Kyuhyun itu dia, kenapa tidak meminta pertimbangannya. _Toh_... dia juga biasa saja kalau harus tinggal sendiri.

"Ayolah Minnie-_ah_... aku tak akan tega membiarkanmu sendirian terus. Kau mau _Hyung_ tidak konsentrasi dengan pekerjaan _Hyung_, _eoh_?. Lagipula bocah ini masih kecil, lebih aman untukmu, _Hyung_ juga lebih tenang kalau kau ada temannya." Heechul mengelus pelan surai Sungmin, merapikan beberapa helai surai yang berantakan.

"Tapi _Hyung_..."

"_Hyung_ tidak menerima protes lagi, oke. _Hyung_ pergi dulu, jangan sering bolos, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik," Heechul mencium sekilas pipi Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tidak di dengarkan.

"Dan kau bocah," Heechul menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam menatap bingung pada kakak-adik yang tengah berbincang dengan nada sedikit tidak wajar itu. Merasa dirinya di panggil Kyuhyun segera menatap Heechul dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Menunggu kata apa yang akan Heechul ucapkan.

"Jaga Sungmin dengan benar. Aku tahu Sungmin itu manis, tapi kau masih kecil, jangan macam-macam dengannya. Kalau sampai kau bertindak aneh-aneh, kau akan berurusan denganku, _arrasseo_!"

Kyuhyun hanya bergidik mendengar ancaman itu. Hei... dia bahkan masih kecil, apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Tapi, melihat aksi kaburnya dari panti asuhan terselubung itu, mungkin cukup bisa menjadi alasan untuk Heechul bicara seperti itu. Kerasnya hidup membuat Kyuhyun bisa bertindak di luar tindakan umurnya.

"_Ne, Arrasseoyo_," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mantap.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, _bye_," kali ini Heechul benar-benar keluar dari rumah besar itu, meniggalkan Sungmin yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum mengiringi kepergian _namja_ itu.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mau tinggal disini?" Sungmin beranjak menuju sofa ruang tamu dan menekan _remote_ untuk menyalakan televisi.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Sungmin dan merangkak naik, menyamankan diri untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Eng... karena Heechul _Hyung_ membolehkanku," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Tapi _'kan_ kau tidak mengenal kami, kalau saja aku lebih jahat dari pemilik panti asuhan itu, bagaimana? Kalau setelah kau tinggal disini lalu ku siksa dan ku pekerjakan dengan keji, bagaimana?. Dan... _Ya_! Kenapa kau memanggil Heechul _Hyung_ dengan sebutan '_Hyung_' sedangkan aku '_Ahjussi_', _ish_... bahkan umur kami berbeda cukup jauh," Sungmin berkata pada Kyuhyun sambil memencet-mencet sembarangan _remote_ di tangannya.

"_Ahjussi_... acara yang tadi saja," Kyuhyun merebut _remote_ yang berada di tangan Sungmin dan memindahnya pada chanel sebelumnya. _Discovery Channel_, ya... tayangan yang mendidik bagi anak seusianya, tapi lihatlah ekspresi Sungmin, dia terlihat cukup _shock_ dengan tindakan 'merebut dengan seenaknya' itu. Apa Kyuhyun peduli? Jawabannya adalah tidak, atau mungkin dia tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin terkejut dengan tindakannya. Bahkan dengan santainya dia melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Karena Heechul _Hyung_ baik padaku, dan juga..." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong dengan teriakan keras Sungmin, sepertinya Sungmin tersadar setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'Heechul _Hyung_ baik padaku', hei... bahkan kemarin yang membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah itu dia, memberinya makan, bahkan memperbolehkannya tidur di ranjang kesayangannya, apa dia kurang baik?.

"_Ya_! Sisi baik Heechul_ Hyung_ sebelah mana yang kau maksud? Aku bahkan lebih..."

"Ssstt... _Ahjussi_ berisik, di larang menyela saat orang berbicara," Kyuhyun pura-pura melotot ke arah Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin, sepertinya dia merasakan _shock_ yang kesekian kalinya pada Kyuhyun. Bocah ini benar-benar...

Kyuhyun kembali antusias meneruskan ceritanya, sedangkan Sungmin memilih untuk diam saja daripada mendapat protes dari bocah itu.

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan, aku percaya kalau _Ahjussi_ itu baik. Ahjussi sudah pernah membuktikannya. Sebenarnya... kemarin itu bukan pertama kali kita bertemu, _Ahjussi_," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan senyum anak kecilnya. Sungmin mengernyit menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia pernah bertemu dengan bocah ini? Kapan?.

"Saat itu..."

_Hanbeonman nae mameul deureojwo_

_Everyday everynight iam missing you_

_Nae gyeote eobseodo_

_Ijen beolsu eobseodo_

_Eonjena nae mamen ttok gatteun neoingeol _

_(Fly to The Sky)_

Suara alunan musik itu terdengar menginstrupsi penjelasan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena ucapannya harus terpotong. Sepertinya itu berasal dari lantai atas, kamar Sungmin. Terbukti dari Sungmin yang langsung bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah kesal sambil memencet-mencet _remote_ di tangannya.

"Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

"..."

"Jangan khawatir, hanya masuk angin biasa, _kok_."

"..."

"Tidak perlu, besok pasti aku sudah masuk sekolah."

"..."

Itulah kata-kata yang sayup-sayup Kyuhyun dengar dari bibir Sungmin. Ternyata dia sedang menerima telepon. Terlihat Sungmin menuruni tangga menuju sofa tempat dia duduk tadi, mengindahkan tatapan Kyuhyun yang memasang tampang ingin tahu –sangat.

"_Arrasseo, gomawo_."

"..."

"Baiklah... _anyyeong_."

Sungmin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan meletakkannya sembarangan di meja ruang tamu.

"Siapa, _Ahjussi_?" Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Eh?" sepertinya Sungmin terkejut dengan pergeseran itu.

"_Nae Chingu_, dia bertanya kenapa aku tidak masuk sekolah," Sungmin menyambung keterkejutannya dengan sebuah penjelasan, tangannya beralih mengambil _remote_ dari Kyuhyun. Bocah itu sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan Sungmin daripada melihat televisi.

"_Yeoja_ atau _namja_?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran kemudian akhirnya menjawab.

"_Yeoja_, namanya Jia," Sungmin menghentikan pencariannya pada _remote_ dan memutuskan untuk melihat sebuah acara musik.

"Kau menyukainya? Atau... dia menyukaimu?" Kyuhyun semakin menggeser duduknya ke arah Sungmin dan dengan seenaknya merebahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Sungmin.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin tersentak mendapati pahanya terasa berat, terlebih ternyata ada sesosok 'tuyul' kecil yang sedang berada disana.

"Jawab saja, _Ahjussi_. Dan biarkan seperti ini, kau tahu, aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, ini terasa nyaman."

Sungmin terdiam, sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu berat, _sih_. Ah... baiklah, biarkan saja posisinya seperti ini.

"_Ani_, dia hanya temanku, dan kurasa dia juga hanya menganggapku sebagai temannya."

"Ah... syukurlah," Sungmin mengernyit dan menatap gumpalan tubuh di bawahnya.

"Maksudmu? Kenapa kau mengucapkan 'syukurlah'?"

"_Aniyo_. _Ahjussi_, aku tidur ya. Tapi, jika aku sudah tidur jangan tinggalkan aku di sofa ini, mungkin _Ahjussi_ bisa menggendongku untuk pindah ke kamar atas," Kyuhyun berbalik dari posisinya, menatap perut Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan erat, menelusupkan wajahnya kesana untuk mencari kenyamanan.

"_Ya_! Menyingkirlah dari sini," Sungmin mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun, tapi yang ada Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini _Ahjussi_, ini nyaman sekali. Aku seperti merasakan dekapan hangat _Eomma_ sekaligus perlindungan _Appa_, meskipun aku tidak pernah benar-benar merasakannya. Biarkan seperti ini, _Ahjussi. Jebalyo_," Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan, menjemput alam mimpinya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, dia hanya menatap sendu tubuh Kyuhyun. Anak dengan umur yang masih sangat kecil itu harus merasakan penderitaan hidup yang seperti itu. Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat keluarganya. _Appa, Eomma_ dan Sungjin. Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggu kecelakaan itu merasa bersyukur masih sempat mengecap kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Hidup dengan layak dan mendapat perhatian yang melimpah.

Mata Sungmin terasa mamanas. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, memejamkan matanya perlahan dan bersender dengan nyaman ke sofa. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak untuk membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang berada di pangkuannya. Sebuah gerakan lembut, yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyamankan dirinya dan terbuai dengan mimpinya. Perlahan pergerakan tangan itu melemah, dan berhenti di atas surai itu.

Dua anak manusia berbeda usia tapi dengan gender yang sama itu tengah menikmati pelepasan sejenak dari beban berat mereka. Biarkan saja, jangan gannggu mereka. Setidaknya mereka bisa merasakan sebuah ketenangan meskipun hanya sejenak.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah seminggu Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin di rumah besar itu. Tak ada yang berubah dengan kehidupan Sungmin. Hanya beberapa tindakan Kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya, dari tindakan yang wajar sampai yang 'luar biasa'.

Seperti pagi ini, terlihat bocah kecil itu sedang berkutat di dapur rumah itu. Dengan apron kebesaran yang menempel di tubuhnya, dan beberapa 'hiasan' tertempel di wajahnya. Tubuh kecilnya terlihat sibuk berjalan dari dapur ke meja makan. Apa sih yang sedang dia buat?. Mari kita intip. Ternyata hanya memanggang roti tawar dan menyiapkan mentega, keju serta selai untuk pelengkapnya. Hanya seperti itu?. Iya. Kenapa terlihat _ribet_ sekali?. Namanya juga Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menuruni tangga rumah dengan perlengkapan untuk sekolah. Mengernyit heran melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat 'aneh' di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh... _Ahjussi_, kau sudah siap berangkat?. Ah... aku mencoba membuatkan sarapan untukmu," Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin dengan wajah penuh 'hiasan' selai dan mentega.

Sungmin menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan itu. Mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil satu potong roti buatan Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjumma_ mana?" Sungmin menggigit potongan pertamanya, mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan perpaduan rasa yang 'aneh', manis dan asin yang berlebihan serta sedikit gosong bercampur menjadi satu rasa yang... entahlah. Sungmin mencoba untuk mengindahkan rasa itu, dia menghargai niat baik Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang baik, ya?.^^

"Ah... aku menyuruhnya pulang. Aku ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk _Ahjussi_," Kyuhyun menarik satu kursi di depan Sungmin dan mengambil satu potong roti yang tersisa. Menggigitnya dengan cepat, dan memuntahkannya dengan cepat pula.

"_Ish_... rasa apa ini?. _Ahjussi_... ini aneh, kenapa tetap kau makan?" Kyuhyun meminum segelas susu –buatan _Ahjumma_ sebelum pergi- dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Hendak protes saat melihat Sungmin dengan santainya memakan roti buatannya, bahkan sudah potongan terakhir.

"Aneh bukan berarti tidak enak, _kan_. Lumayan _kok_, setidaknya ini masih bisa dimakan. Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat sekolah dulu, ya," Sungmin meneguk segelas susu yang ada, dan beranjak dari ruang makan menuju pintu keluar.

"_Anyyeong_," ucapan terakhir Sungmin sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Dia hanya ingin membantu Sungmin bukan malah membuat kacau seperti ini. Kyuhyun mengambil roti yang sempat dia gigit dan jauhkan tadi. Menggigitnya perlahan dan meniru Sungmin mengindahkan rasa aneh yang tercecap lidahnya. Dia sangat lapar, daripada pingsan, roti sedikit aneh buatannya juga tidak apa-apa.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan, ini masih tengah malam, tapi ada suara yang begitu mengusiknya. Suara isak tertahan yang berasal dari sebelahnya. Dari _Ahjussi_-nya.

"_Ahjussi_," Kyuhyun menyenderkan badannya pada kepala ranjang. Menatap prihatin pada _namja_ remaja di sebelahnya.

"Ah... _mian_ aku jadi membangunkanmu, aku tidak apa-apa," Sungmin mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"_Ahjussi_ tidak mau berbagi denganku? Meskipun aku masih kecil, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu," Kyuhyun mengusap pelan bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap ragu pada Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum kecil tercetak di bibirnya melihat ketulusan Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bermimpi tentang _Appa, Eomma _dan Sungjin. Dan tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Sepertinya aku merindukan mereka," Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Keluarkan saja, _Ahjussi_. Tidak ada salahnya kalau _namja_ menangis. Lagipula aku hanya anak kecil. Aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun. Aku juga sering tiba-tiba menangis, dan itu membuatku lega," Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin. Sesekali menguap tanpa suara.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja Kyuhyun-_ah_. Ini masih tengah malam, aku juga akan kembali tidur. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, _gomawo_ untuk perhatiannya," Sungmin menarik pelan kepala Kyuhyun dari bahunya dan merebahkannya kembali ke bantal Kyuhyun.

"_Shiero_, sebelum _Ahjussi_ berjanji akan bercerita padaku jika terjadi apa-apa. Sampai kapan _Ahjussi_ menganggapku orang lain. Meskipun aku masih kecil, aku juga bisa di andalkan,"

Sungmin tersenyum, anak kecil ini memang sangat sok sekali, sifat bawaan sejak lahir, mungkin.

"_Ne, arrasseo_. Sekarang tidurlah," Sungmin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun.

Mereka berhadapan, saling menatap. Dan dengan perlahan kedua pasang mata indah itu terpejam dengan sempurna. _Jjal jayo_.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap cemas jam dinding di rumah Sungmin. Sungmin belum juga pulang sekolah, padahal ini sudah pukul 3 siang, biasanya pukul setengah 3 Sungmin sudah berada di rumah, makan siang dan mengistirahatkan badannya.

Ini sudah hari ke... em, berapa ya Kyuhyun berada di rumah itu. Ah... untuk sementara kita lupakan hitungan hari itu. Sekarang kita fokus ke Sungmin. Kemana _uri bunny_ itu sekarang, sampai membuat _evil_ kecil kita merasa cemas?.

Kyuhyun bergegas berlari menuju pintu depan. Membukanya dan melongokkan kepalanya mengamati keadaan sekitar. Sejak tinggal di rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun keluar dari rumah. Bukanya apa-apa, dia takut anak buah dari pemilik panti asuhannya masih berkeliaran mencari Kyuhyun.

Seorang namja berumur terlihat sedang membersihkan mobil di pekarangan rumah.

"Jung _Ahjussi_," Kyuhyun memanggil lelaki itu. Jung _Ahjussi_ berjalan mendekat dan membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Sungmin.

"Ada apa?"

"Eng... apa Sungmin _Ahjussi_ berpesan akan pulang terlambat hari ini?" Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik pada Jung _Ahjussi_. Lelaki itu mengulum senyum. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus berbisik?. Di sekitar mereka tidak ada siapapun.

"_Ani_, tuan muda tidak berkata apa-apa. Juga tidak menyuruhku untuk menjempunya," Jung _Ahjussi_ menjelaskan, dan di sambut oleh anggukan berkali-kali dari Kyuhyun.

"Ah... baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya saja. Aku penasaran," Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar Sungmin untuk mengambil jaket dan topi, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ah... setelah memutuskan menerima Kyuhyun tinggal di rumahnya, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berbelanja kebutuhannya. Termasuk pakaian sehari-harinya.

"Perlu di antar?" Jung _Ahjussi_ berteriak saat melihat Kyuhyun berlari melesat begitu saja keluar rumah.

"Tidak usah _Ahjussi_. Terima kasih. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri," Kyuhyun terus berlari, Jung _Ahjussi_ hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus menyusuri jalanan itu. Seingat Kyuhyun, Sungmin pernah bercerita jika letak sekolahnya tak jauh dari rumahnya, makanya dia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Kyuhyun melirik ke kanan dan kiri, perasaannya terasa tak enak. Hei... ini masih sore, tapi bagi Kyuhyun biarpun sore, dia tak boleh lengah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kami hanya berteman," sebuah suara yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal terdengar. Apa itu Sungmin?. Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Jangan banyak alasan, kau sengaja menjebaknya dengan wajah polos cantikmu itu, _kan_?" sebuah suara berat terdengar menyahut. Kyuhyun semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia perlahan mendekati gang yang di yakini sebagai sumber suara tersebut.

"Jangan pernah menyebutku cantik. Aku _namja_. aku tidak pernah menggoda siapapun. Mereka yang datang dan berteman denganku. Jadi, singkirkan tanganmu dari kerah bajuku," suara Sungmin terdengar lagi. Kali ini dengan di iringi geraman dan desisan. Sepertinya dia sangat marah.

Kyuhyun mengintip gang itu. Terlihat 4 orang _namja_ dengan seragam yang sama dengan Sungmin tengah mengelilingi _Ahjussi_-nya. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan mencengkeram erat kerah baju Sungmin.

"Kau kira kami bodoh. Meskipun wajahmu cantik tapi kami tidak akan terkecoh dengan itu," _namja_ itu semakin menarik keatas kerah baju Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit berjinjit agar lehernya tidak tercekik oleh tindakan itu.

"Aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan kalian. Lepaskan, sebelum aku bertindak kasar, jangan memancingku," geram Sungmin.

"Aku takut sekali, apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh _namja_ cantik dan manja sepertimu. Ancaman yang benar-benar menakutkan, bukan begitu teman-teman, hahahaha," keempat namja itu tertawa dengan keras mengabaikan ringisan Sungmin yang merasa sedikit tercekik karena cengkeraman di lehernya semakin kuat dan tinggi.

"_Ya_! _Keumanhae_!" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri gerombolan itu dan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh _namja_ yang tengah menyiksa Sungmin. _Namja_ itu sedikit terdorong kesamping dan cengkraman pada kerah baju Sungmin terlepas.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kenapa kau bisa kemari?" Sungmin terkejut, segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"_Ahjussi_ tidak pulang-pulang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyusul. Ternyata sedang di keroyok oleh _Ahjussi-ahjussi_ jelek ini," Kyuhyun menatap berang pada 4 _namja_ yang mengeroyok Sungmin.

"_Ya_! Bocah! Kau siapa? Jangan ikut campur urusan kami. Kau hanya anak kecil," _namja_ itu kembali ke arah Sungmin, dengan sigap Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya di depan tubuh Sungmin.

"Jangan mendekat, kalian tidak boleh menyakiti _Ahjussi_!" Kyuhyun masih kekeh mencoba melindungi Sungmin.

"Urus bocah ini," ucap _namja_ tadi sambil menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terjembab ke tanah. Dengan sigap 3 'anak buah'-nya menahan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku," Kyuhyun berontak dari cengkraman 3 namja yang memeganginya.

"_Ya_! _Shikeuro_," salah seorang dari mereka memukul wajah Kyuhyun. Benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun itu hanya anak kecil?. Meskipun tidak terlalu keras, tapi tetap saja berbekas di pipi kecil Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_..." Sungmin memekik tertahan. Ini sudah tidak bisa di biarkan. Dia menggeram.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika setelah ini kalian tidak bisa pulang kerumah," Sungmin menyelipkan tangannya ke bagian belakang celananya. Mengambil sesuatu yang selalu bertengger dengan manis di pinggangnya. Nuncakhu. Salah satu senjata _martial art_ yang dia kuasai.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah memperingatkan kalian," dengan segera Sungmin mengayunkan nunchaku-nya pada 'pimpinan' _namja-namja_ itu. Sekali ayun _namja_ itu mengerang memegangi pinggangnya. Sungmin menyerang titik lainnya. Kali ini si _namja_ mengerang memegang pundaknya yang ngilu. Selanjutnya, gerakan tak terlihat Sungmin arahkan ke arah _namja_ itu, di ikuti oleh erangan kesakitan.

Kyuhyun beserta 3 _namja_ yang memeganginya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya. Sungmin bisa bela diri? Itu sangat mengejutkan Kyuhyun, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja dia menyerang?.

Dan perkelahian tak seimbang itu berakhir saat _namja_ 'sok berkuasa' itu tersungkur tepat di bawah kaki Kyuhyun. Dengan susah payah dia berdiri, di bantu oleh salah satu 'anak buah'-nya. Dengan isyarat, dia mengajak mereka untuk pergi dari situ. Sambil mengumpat, dan menahan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_... kau tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin bergegas menuju Kyuhyun. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun dan membelai lembut pipinya, terdapat sedikit memar disana.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, _Ahjussi_ juga tidak apa-apa?. Kenapa tidak daritadi saja melawannya? aku sangat khawatir," kedua tangan Kyuhyun juga terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchana_, aku tidak mau membuat keributan. Justru kau sekarang yang membuatku khawatir, ayo kita pulang. Kita obati lukamu," Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan pulang.

"Maaf, mengganggu kalian. kami hanya menjalankan perintah."

Dua sosok berpakaian hitam menghadang langkah mereka. Sungmin bersikap waspada, Kyuhyun di tarik ke belakang agar berlindung di belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah bersiap dengan nunchaku-nya. Tapi, sepertinya itu sia-sia. Mereka benar-benar orang terpilih yang kuat. Setelah beberapa kali serangan dan mengelak, akhirnya satu tendangan telak di perutnya membuat Sungmin tersungkur di tanah. Menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang berontak dalam gendongan dua orang itu.

"_Ahjussi_..." Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras. Tubuhnya terus saja memberontak. Salahkan saja gang itu sangat sepi. Tidak akan ada orag yang mendengar. Sungmin menggeram, mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi kembali tersungkur. Tendangan itu sangat kuat, perutnya terasa melilit.

Kyuhyun sudah dibawa masuk kedalam mobil, dan mobil itu-pun melaju dengan cepat. Menyisakan bayangan Kyuhyun yang berteriak memanggilnya sambil menggedor-gedor kaca pintu mobil.

"Sial," Sungmin memukul tanah di depannya. Tangannya bergegas merogoh ke dalam tas ranselnya. Dia harus menghubungi seseorang. Sungmin sangat yakin, orang berbaju hitam itu pasti suruhan dari panti asuhan Kyuhyun dulu.

"Heechul _Hyung_. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kyu... Kyuhyun, dia di tangkap oleh orang panti asuhan."

"..."

"_Ne, arasseo, Hyung_," Sungmin mengahiri panggilan itu. Sambil menahan nyeri pada bagian perutnya dia mencoba untuk berdiri. Tunggu aku Kyuhyun-_ah_... aku akan menyelamatkanmu.

.

TBC

Hah... akhirnya! Semoga berkenan dan saya menerima **saran yang membangun.**

Yang sudah membaca, bahkan berapresiasi dalam bentuk apapun di tulisan saya, saya mengucapkan '**Jeongmal Gamsahabnida**'. Itu benar-benar menyenangkan. ^^ #bow

'Saya ingin mencoba menjawab review dari chingudeul di chap 1 dan 2'

Fitri : Terimakasih dan silahkan, saya memperbolehkan siapapun yang ingin membaca. Gomawo sudah mengunjungi dan mereview tulisan ini. Semoga berkenan dengan lanjutannya ^^.

winecouple : ne chingu, gomawo atas review dan kunjungannya ^^.

pumpkinsparkyumin : mungkin karena Kyu terlalu jenius makanya langsung bisa tahu kalau Ming itu namja meskipun wajahnya cantik, hehehe. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain chingu, tapi, ssttt... rahasia *.^.

hehe itu pertama kalinya saya memakai kata 'Hyeong', hanya ingin mencoba, tapi ternyata sangat tidak enak nulisnya. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar #plak. Untuk yang 'Jeosonghabnida' sama 'Gamsahabnida', em... gimana kalau untuk yang itu di biarkan saja, saya janji yang lainnya akan berubah, saya sudah terlalu nyaman dengan 2 kataitu. Oke chingu, deal!^^

Mohon bimbingannya lagi, jangan bosan-bosan untuk memberi saran. Gomawo sudah berkenan berkunjung dan mereview tulisan ini #bow.

JSJW407 : Chingu bingung ya ngebayanginnya? Saya juga bingung sih sebenarnya, hehe #plak. Tuntutan cerita chingu, jadi wajib bisa ngebayangin. Oke... oke... gomawo sudah berkenan berkunjung dan mereview tulisan ini ^^.

sitapumpkinelf : doakan semoga saya punya banyak inspirasi, ne, chingu. Gomawo sudah berkenan berkunjung dan mereview tulisan ini ^^.

epildedo : hehe saya sangat lemah kalau urusan kilat-mengkilat chingu, suka miskin inspirasi #curhat. Semoga berkenan dengan lanjutan ini dan gomawo sudah berkenan berkunjung dan mereview tulisan ini ^^.

hapsarikyuku : saya juga penasaran dengan Kyu, hehe. Gomawo sudah berkenan berkunjung dan mereview tulisan ini ^^.

sissy : Kyu benar-benar anak kecil. Mian, kalau mengecewakan pemikiran chingu. Gomawo sudah berkenan berkunjung dan mereview tulisan ini ^^.

kyuqie : ini sudah lanjut, gomawo sudah berkenan berkunjung dan mereview tulisan ini ^^.

Zahra Amelia: sudah baca chapter 2-kah? Pasti sudah nemu jawabannya. Gomawo sudah berkenan berkunjung dan mereview tulisan ini ^^.

abilhikmah : ne, chingu. Ming bosen keseringan jadi anak kecil, makanya saya coba Kyu aja yang jadi anak kecilnya, hehe. Gomawo sudah berkenan berkunjung dan mereview tulisan ini ^^.

Deep bow for:

0212echy JSJW407 epildedo gorjazsimba himaya annisa pumpkinsparkyumin sitapumpkinelf hapsarikyuku Fitri winecouple sissy kyuqie Zahra Amelia abilhikmah


End file.
